Various x Reader
by Erika Karisawa's Apprentice
Summary: Various x Reader oneshots and drabbles. 1) Poland x Reader: Poland always would be a good father for his baby girl featuring Pregnant!Reader 2) America x Reader: You honestly thought that was the cutest way ever to propose to a girl. 3)[in-progress/being written] England x Reader: You ate his food because you loved him, not because it was good. I do not own cover picture.
1. Poland x Reader

It was your 7th month of being pregnant and your were laying in bed listening to your now husband babble on about what he was going to do when his precious baby girl was born.

"-and we'll paint the walls pink and we'll buy matching pink onesies along with those adorable, little animal rompers I saw the other day. Everyday, we'll dress her up with pretty, bows and clips that will totally go together with her outfits. She'll have tons of dolls and tea sets and I'll buy her a pony to ride as soon as she's old enough. The pony will, like, have a big pink and purple bow around its neck to show its hers. It should probably be a Shetland pony. Now that I think about it we haven't decided on a name yet, have we? The other day I saw some baby girl name books at the bookstore. We should buy them. First, though, I, like, came up with some really cute Polish girl names that are all the rage. I was thinking we could, like, name her either Kasia or Aleksandra. I like Kasia better. What do you think of it?"

You opened your mouth to answer but he continued talking before you got the chance.

"We should, like, probably have godparents, shouldn't we? I think we should make Liet the godfather and that Liechtenstein girl as the godmother. She seems fashionable."

You smiled at your husband's antics. He had always been fashionista and he would definitely be a doting father with more experience with clothes and hair then the mother herself-the mother being you who had never had any experience with fashion until you met Feliks.

Nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, you replied with a smirk on your face as you voiced the last sentence, "That's fine, baby. Oh, but one thing, we're going to use red, not pink-pink is _so_ overrated."

Poland stared at you in horror. "We-we're not using pink?!"

You giggled at the look the fashionable nation gave you before you burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding Feliks. We'll use pink. I know that if I got rid of all the pink all you'd do for a week would be sitting in the corner sulking."

Poland pouted. "That was, like, totally not cool (name). Not at all."

You giggled again, throwing your arms around him. "But you still love me!"

He smiled. "That I do!" he said, ending the sentence with a smooch on your lips.


	2. America x Reader

Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or the song Marry Me. They both belong to their respective owners, though it doesn't stop me from wishing...

* * *

_**Marry Me**_

You frowned and glanced at your watch. Your boyfriend of six years, Alfred F. Jones, had asked you out on a date to celebrate your six year anniversary; however, it was fifteen minutes after the agreed time and he still had not shown up. You were starting to get irritated. The lights in the restaurant dimmed nearly to the point of not being on, and you looked up in surprise. Only six lights remained on full power, and they were centered on the stage, making you believe that something was going to happen. A man walked on stage and, with surprise, you realized that it was Alfred! Wondering what the heck he thought he was doing, you watched as your boyfriend tapped the microphone to see if it was on, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"This is dedicated to my girlfriend, (name). (Name), I just want you to know I mean every word of this."

Looking into your eyes he began to sing.

_**"It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing dude?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you."**_

As the song came to an end, Alfred got down on one knee and said,"I think I've made it pretty clear, but I'll say it one more time. (Name), will you marry me?"

He opened a small black box he held in his left hand and held it out to you, waiting for an answer.

You lifted your hands up to cover your mouth, tears of joy cascading down your face. You removed your hands from your mouth to reveal a shaky yet overly happy grin.

"Yes!" You cried out to him."I will! I'll marry you!"

A eye-to-eye grin split across Alfred's face and he jumped off the stage. He ran over to your table, everyone's eyes following him as he gave you a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you," He whispered. He pulled away and grabbed your hand, slightly lifting your ring finger, before gently easing the ring on.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, (Name)..." Alfred told you, after capturing your lips in a searing kiss.

"No," You whispered back."You don't know how happy I am right now..."

_OMAKE_

You would later find out it was his best friends' who came up with the idea.

"Stupid! You told me it was your idea!" You scolded him, whacking him on the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry! It was Gilbert and Mathias's idea! I'm sorry I lied! I really do love you!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It's Erika Karisawa's New Sidekick! Nice to meet you! I hope you've been enjoying these drabbles! I had originally been planning for chapter two to be England x Reader but I got writers block... *sweatdrops* I promise the next one will be with England! This chapter is probably bad(I wrote it quite some time ago) but my writing is improving! I gladly accept constructive criticism! Favorite, follow, and review! It definitely motivates me!

P.S. Check out my tumblr, Bookwormgirl2. Also, feel free to leave suggestion and prompts! I'll do my best, I promise.


End file.
